Vivo por Frieda
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: What if. En lugar del trío RBA y Marcel, fue Zeke Jaeger el enviado a recuperar el Titan Fundador a la isla Paradis, y quizás lo hubiera logrado si otro hubiera sido su portador... Pero éste estaba en posesión de Frieda Reiss. Fanfic para el concurso "Attack on No Songfics" de la página "Attack on Fanfics" de facebook.


Frieda… Luces tan hermosa esta mañana aquí a mi lado. ¡Ja! Como si no fuera así cada día. Amo verte así, dormida a mi lado. Antes de ti estaba solo, y tú llegaste a apagar mi soledad.

Pensar… Pensar que todo tendría que haber sido tan distinto.

Aún no sé cómo fui capaz de convencer al Partido de Marley de enviarme a mí a la isla, en lugar de a Marcel y los demás.

Todo estaba planeado y listo para ser ejecutado: llegando a la isla, Marcel usaría su titán para llevar a los otros hasta la puerta del muro María; Annie atraería titanes con su grito; Bertholdt y Reiner harían el resto.

Sí, todo estaba perfectamente calculado. Pero a mí me dejarían fuera de esta misión, y si eso hubiese pasado…

Fue complicado, Pieck tuvo que ser veloz para llevarme al muro durante la noche y volver al buque. Insisto, no sé ni cómo es que conseguí convencerlos de dejarme hacer esto solo; aunque, bueno, haber entregado a mis padres ayudó bastante a que Marley confiara en mí.

Te busqué, ¡vaya si te busqué! Dar contigo fue más complicado de lo que pensé que sería. Pensar que tu familia usaba un señuelo para mantenerte a salvo… Pero al menos te encontré de la forma más fortuita e inesperada.

Me cautivó tu sonrisa cuando te vi por primera vez sobre ese caballo con tu pequeña hermana. Creo que nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa antes de ese día. Y si lo había hecho, ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

Recuerdo que me quise acercar a ti, pero estabas tan entretenida con ella que sólo pude observarlas desde aquel árbol. Hasta que no sé dónde se fue ella, y tú te sentaste bajo ese mismo árbol a leer uno de tus libros.

—Frieda Reiss. —Tomé tu mano por cortesía al presentarnos, pero estaba impactado.

Reiss, ¡ese era el apellido de la familia que buscaba! Y tú eras nada más y nada menos que una de ellos.

Tal vez fui un maldito por haberme acercado a ti y hacerme tu amigo con el único objetivo de poder conocer a tu familia y dar con el verdadero Rey de los muros.

¡Por Erdia! Me lo solía repetir a cada maldito instante. Todo lo que hice fue por Erdia.

Por liberarnos de los ghettos.

Por liberarnos del odio del mundo.

Por liberar incluso a tu pueblo aquí en las murallas.

Entregar a mis padres, dedicar mi vida a Marley y ser su maldito perro fiel.

Hasta que te encontré… ¿O fuiste tú quien me encontró a mi? No lo sé. Supongo que ambos nos encontramos.

—Estaré con mi familia en la capilla esta noche, pero podemos vernos mañana —dijiste cuando, en un momento de locura y de olvidar mi misión, te invité a una colina para estar a solas contigo. Tú, yo y el cielo nocturno.

Me debatía internamente entre mi misión y tú. Si tú no existieras, en definitiva, habría conseguido el Titán Fundador sin miramientos de quién fuera el portador, ¿para qué negarlo?

No sé qué fue lo que me hizo ir a la capilla de tu familia… O bueno, sí sé: una parte de mí quería verte, y por otro lado quería completar mi maldita misión, conseguir el Titán Fundador y acabar con todo.

No me arrepiento de haber ido, ¿sabes? ¿Quién diría el secreto que se escondía debajo de aquel pequeño edificio? Esa enorme cueva era un laberinto… Pero su voz era inconfundible.

13 años después volví a verlo… ¿No deberían él y mi madre estar vagando como titanes fuera de las murallas?

—¡Por favor, Rey de los muros!

Desde que te conocí, supuse que tu padre era el verdadero rey. En ese momento en que Grisha les suplicaba de ese modo tan patético, supuse que era tu hermano Ulklin por cómo se interpuso entre Grisha y tú.

—Libera a la gente de las murallas. ¡Libera a los titanes que están en los muros y restaura el imperio erdiano a su antigua gloria!

Uy, ¡cómo no se me había ocurrido antes el sólo hacer una petición! En realidad, no entendía lo que Grisha tramaba.

Más fue mi sorpresa cuando te adelantaste a tu hermano.

—No puedo. —En ese momento, Frieda, juro que quedé impactado.

¿¡Tú eras el Rey Fritz!? El temible portador del Titán Fundador… ¡Eras tú!

De entre todas las posibilidades ¿por qué tú? Maldije a todos los dioses, si es que existía alguno. Maldije a Ymir Fritz y esta condena a la que llamamos "Poder titán".

Pero no hubo tiempo de errores, Grisha se había transformado ya, y tú te viste forzada a hacerlo también.

¡No podía quedarme sin hacer nada! Observando, escondido detrás de esa estructura… ¡No podía dejar que él tocara uno solo de tus cabellos! Ni siquiera una hebra del cabello de tu titán.

Yo también me transformé. Tal vez me odiarías al revelarme ante ti, pero no podía quedarme observando sin hacer nada.

Tal vez Grisha me haya dado la vida, pero no permitiría que te hiciera nada a ti.

Lo sé, suena estúpido, ¡eres la portadora del Titán Fundador! Tú podrías liberar a los diez millones de colosales en los muros.

Podrías destruir a todos los titanes… Podrías hacer tantas cosas. Y a la vez no podías gracias a la voluntad de ese cobarde de Karl Fritz.

Grisha, cometiste un gran error en hacerme parte de tu movimiento, siendo yo tan sólo un niño. ¡Cometiste un gran error uniéndote al búho y sacrificando a tu familia por esos ideales!

Te dí por muerto a ti y a mamá 13 años atrás cuando los denuncié… No sé dónde estaba ella, fuera del muro María seguramente. Aunque tú también debías estar ahí. ¿¡Cómo demonios adquiriste el Titán Atacante!?

Ese poder titán estaba perdido. Marley supuso que su portador había huído a la isla junto con el grupo que siguió al Rey Fritz.

No importaba eso; sólo tú, Frieda.

Tú que me dabas fuerza. Tú que me dabas valor.

Tú que, por primera vez, me hiciste sentir un poco vivo… ¿Un poco? No, ¡bastante!

Por eso fui a buscarte esa noche a la capilla de tu familia: me hacías falta, Frieda. Tanta falta, que incluso me dolía no estar contigo… Me sigue doliendo aún hoy en día.

Cómo olvidar ese beso que te robé aquella tarde que nos vimos después de que visitaste a tu hermana Historia.

¿Te digo la verdad? Fue mi primer beso también.

Y por eso no pude hacer sino intervenir, y pelear contra…, sí, mi padre. Ese hombre que me dio la vida con el único objetivo de perseguir su maldita causa.

¡Por su culpa tuve que hacer lo que hice!

Ese hombre, Eren Kruger… ¡Marley estaba sobre nuestra familia, y Grisha no hacía sino llevarnos a la perdición con su maldita revolución!

Tuve que hacerlo, tuve que denunciarlo a él, a su grupo… y a mamá.

Y entonces lo volví a tener frente a frente, intentando tomar tu poder. No iba a permitirlo, Frieda.

Peleé como nunca antes, y pude vencer y tomar el Titán Atacante esa noche. E inmediatamente salí de mi titán.

Tu hermano Ulklin y tu padre intentaron someterme; no me resistí. Vi que tu madre y hermanas fueron a ver que estuvieras bien cuando saliste de tu titán. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ese viejo Ackerman llegó para controlarme… Más bien, matarme.

—¡Kenny, alto! —Y eso impidió que yo muriera en ese instante, porque ese hombre estaba a punto de asesinarme.

—Frieda, ¡Es un titán! ¡No podemos dejar que ande por ahí! —Tu hermano y tu padre, además del Ackerman, trataron de hablar contigo, pero cuando decides algo no hay poder humano que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Finalmente y si bien no permitiste que me mataran, sí que me enviaste a un calabozo. No te culpo.

Te oculté sobre mi procedencia y mi poder. Te mentí con respecto a lo que hacía en Orvud.

Pasaron unos días y yo sólo me preguntaba cuándo vendrían por mí para que tú, o alguien de tu familia, tomara mi poder. Poderes, pues ahora ya no sólo portaba al Titán Bestia, también al Titán Atacante.

No intenté liberarme de esas cadenas que me tenían asegurado contra la pared de ese calabozo y escapar. Lo que tú dispusieras estaba bien para mí, aunque una y otra vez pedí verte… Necesitaba poder mirarte de nuevo antes de morir.

—Zeke.

Creí que era una alucinación causada por estar tres días sin probar bocado. Me pregunto si esa fue una orden tuya… No, fue de ese Ackerman.

Levanté mi cabeza y ahí estabas tú: alta, fuerte, imponente. Me atrevo a decir que incluso brillabas, ¿o era la luz que detrás de ti se filtraba?

—Frieda… —No sé ni siquiera de dónde saqué fuerza para poder hablarte. Todo el cuerpo me pesaba.

¡Me miraste con tus ojos de cielo, esos que terminaron conquistándome a mí, el hijo del milagro, el Jefe de Guerra de Marley!

Aunque esta vez estaban acuosos. Pero si era la última vez que los veía, iba a disfrutar y perderme en tus hermosos ojos, Frieda.

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, sentí tu puño contra mi pómulo. ¡Sí que sabes golpear!

—¡Me mentiste! —Comenzaste a llorar, no sé si fue más de rabia o de tristeza. Quizá era todo combinado, no puedo culparte.

—Es cierto. —Bajé la mirada, no iba a seguir con la farsa de que iba a Orvud por una oportunidad. Era absurdo a ese punto—. Vengo desde Marley… Como portadora del Titán Fundador, debes saber acerca de eso, ¿no?

—¿¡Porqué!? —Te arrodillaste para quedar a la altura de mi rostro.

—¿No es obvio? Debía capturarte y llevarte a Marley conmigo. —Negué con la cabeza, mis planes eran otros—. Yo también soy de la realeza, de la parte de la familia real que se quedó en Marley en lugar de venir junto con Karl Fritz a la isla.

¿Qué era lo que había en tu mirada en ese momento, Frieda? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Decepción? ¿O un poco de todo? Difícil saberlo.

—Vine a tomar tu poder, usarlo para derrocar a Marley y liberar a todos los erdianos de los muros de esta isla o los muros que nos contienen en ghettos. —No seguiría mintiéndote, ocultándote la verdad o contándote cosas a medias. Si iba a morir, lo haría siendo honesto contigo.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa que pegaste tu frente a la mía, tanto, que podía sentir tu respiración… Quise besarte en ese momento.

—Viniste a matarme y tomar mi poder, entonces. —Ese tono sombrío en tu voz hizo que mi piel se erizara por alguna razón. Y fue más cuando te inclinaste de tal modo que tu nuca quedó cerca de mi boca.

No me dolió la herida que me hiciste en el brazo, pero… ¿Por qué?

—Adelante, tómalo.

No sé si me estabas probando o si lo decías en serio. Aún hoy en día, cuando te cuestiono al respecto, sólo me sonríes y cambias de tema.

No tomé tu poder, obviamente. Mi misión y mis objetivos eran lo que menos importaba a ese punto. Tú eras mi reina, no sólo por ser la reina de Paradis y de los erdianos. Frieda, tú ya eras todo mi mundo.

Me diste la oportunidad y me dediqué a probarte mi lealtad, que estaba totalmente de tu lado… Aunque en el camino me llevé más de una paliza por parte de ese Ackerman.

Tú lo valías… Lo vales.

Sólo el hecho de poder ver tus ojos azules valía cualquier prueba, cualquier dificultad o cualquier información que requirieras.

Y entonces, una noche, mis labios volvieron a encontrarse con los tuyos. Te contaba sobre mi vida antes de venir a Paradis, con lujo de detalle a petición tuya.

De repente sentí la necesidad de volver a besarte, aun si después de eso decidías destruirme. Era como un sediento, y tú el agua que tanto necesitaba.

Pero ni tú ni mucho menos yo nos conformamos con sólo un beso, y entonces mis manos y mi boca se dedicaron esa noche a explorar tu cuerpo, el cual poco a poco fui descubriendo, hasta que quedó ante mí en todo su esplendor.

Eras como una diosa y yo tu fiel devoto dispuesto a adorarte como tu deidad merecía y disponía.

Esa primera noche te amé lento. Te amé suave. Te amé torpemente también.

Pese a las insistencias de mis superiores, jamás me llamó la atención ir a los burdeles como hacían la mayoría de soldados del ejército de Marley. Tal vez hubiera sido buena idea

ir para saber qué hacer en ese momento. Me sentía tan perdido.

Y aunque tú eras tan inexperta como yo, fueron tus manos, tus besos y tus expresiones los que me dieron la pauta y me guiaron. Me invitabas a tocarte suavemente, salvajemente, como fuera según tus deseos… Y yo, gustoso, acepté esa invitación para amarte.

Y a esa noche siguieron muchas más.

No necesitábamos que alguien nos declarara marido y mujer. Yo ya era tuyo desde… Ni siquiera puedo especificar el momento preciso realmente; tú eras mi mujer. Pero tu familia insistió y no voy a mentir, yo estuve encantado de convertirme en el consorte de la reina de Paradis.

¿Quién lo diría? El temible jefe de guerra de Marley, rendido ante los encantos de aquella a quien debía someter y capturar.

Pero nuestro paraíso no podía durar para siempre, y Marley envió por mí luego de tres años en que no tenían noticias mías. Bertholdt y Reiner destruyeron la puerta de la muralla María, y junto con Annie se infiltraron para averiguar qué había pasado conmigo y capturarte a ti como debí hacerlo yo.

La confusión en los registros y las habilidades de ellos lograron que me fuera imposible dar con su paradero, y mira que la gente de Ackerman y yo los buscamos hasta por debajo de las piedras… Hasta que los nuevos reclutas se graduaron y finalmente aparecieron.

Pude derrotar a Annie, quien optó por cristalizarse. Annie, lo lamento.

También lamenté tener que dejar que el comandante de tu ejército tomara el poder de Bertholdt. Era un buen chico. Todos lo eran.

Ellos y yo sólo éramos niños forzados a pelear una guerra que no nos correspondía.

Lo siento, Annie. Lo siento, Bertholdt. Y también Marcel.

No tuve el valor de hacerle lo mismo a Pieck, y Reiner estaba muy mal herido también. Sé que pronto tendré que volverme a enfrentar a ellos.

Pero no hoy. Quiero disfrutarte un día más así, toda mía y en nuestra cama, que es cómplice de cada ocasión en que nuestros cuerpos se convierten en uno solo.

Hubiera querido que tuviéramos una vida pacífica y tan normal como fuera posible. Disfrutando juntos los años que nos quedaban antes de que la maldición de Ymir tome nuestras vidas. Criando a nuestro hijo por tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

Alexei, es verdad que nunca lo planeamos. ¿Cómo planear una familia, si nuestros días sobre la tierra estaban contados desde el momento en que nos convertimos en portadores de un titán?

Pero llegó a nuestras vidas de manera inesperada, y hasta ahora hemos podido tener una linda familia y una vida relativamente normal.

Quisiera que pudiéramos vivir para verlo crecer más, pero ya sólo nos queda menos de un año a ti y a mí. Por eso lo llevo a jugar baseball todas las tardes: deseo que tenga buenos recuerdos míos.

Hoy es el día, ¿cierto? Hemos venido hasta Marley para terminar con todo y perseguir esa libertad que siempre anhelaste, Frieda.

Finalmente pudiste vencer la voluntad de Karl Fritz. Si alguien podía, eras tú; sólo necesitabas tiempo para que pudieras acabar con esa maldición que oprimió a tantas generaciones en tu familia.

Willy Tybur ha armado todo un espectáculo para poder declararte la guerra y poner al mundo en contra de la isla. Buena jugada, Tybur.

—Zeke. —Tomas mi mano y vuelves a mirarme con tus ojos azules. Tus ojos que me dan fuerza y valor, que me hacen sentir vivo.

Pego mi frente con la tuya y acaricio tu mejilla, y como siempre que hago eso, mis labios terminan uniéndose a los tuyos.

—¿Estás lista?

Sólo afirmas con la cabeza, y aunque conozco mejor que nadie tu fortaleza interna, disfruto este momento que me obsequias sólo a mí, en el que me dejas ver tu fragilidad. Tal vez no salgamos con vida de esto, pero de todas maneras no nos queda mucho tiempo… Así que vuelvo a besarte, y mis labios le hacen el amor a los tuyos con vehemencia.

Frieda, yo vivo por ti.

Peleo por ti.

He escuchado de gente que cree que uno vive una vida tras otra. Mueres y reencarnas en otro ser, sin memorias de tu vida pasada. Si hubiese otra vida después de esta, Frieda, entonces esa también la vivo por ti. Para volver a encontrarte y estar a tu lado.

Un último beso breve, y un último instante para perderme en la paz que me brinda tu mirada.

Sé que prefieres morder tu mano, pero esta vez me has escuchado y, con tal de no separarnos aún, es que aceptas mi método. Y es así como con nuestras manos unidas sostenemos aquel puñal por la hoja, y tu sangre y la mía comienzan a correr por nuestras palmas hasta nuestras muñecas.

—Te amo, Frieda.

—Te amo, Zeke.

Los rayos de la transformación titán comienzan a rodearnos. No hay vuelta atrás.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Primeramente quiero agradecer muchísimo a Schala S que, tan hermosa ella, fungió como mi beta para este fanfic. ¡Un honor que tremenda autora me beteé! Gracias Schala!_

 _Este fanfic quiero dedicarlo (ya sé, qué sorpresa pero se aguantan xD) a mi adorada Aredhiel. Mi vida, sabes que es tuyo y para ti._

 _No iba a participar... Pero al último momento dije, alv, le entro xD y salió esto. No suelo escribir en primera persona porque... No sé, no suelo hacerlo xD Pero hay fanfics que simplemente no puedo pensarlos de otro modo. Este es uno de ellos._

 _En fin, espero les haya gustado. Besitos!_

 _Si dejan review no me enojo xD_


End file.
